


Look What You've Done To Me

by tommyinnitapologist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Possessed Dream, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Torture, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist
Summary: “Dream,” Quackity pleaded. Quackity just watched as the bucket of lava rose to above his own head. Quackity sighed and braced himself for the pain. He took a look at the communicator, looking dead into the camera.Then, as the lava hit, he screamed loud enough that the gods above would have to cover their ears.orquack gets nabbed au on tumblr (@tommyinnitapologist)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello all. here i am, not finishing the works i have that are not finishing. but instead i did this :)
> 
> tw: violence, blood, torture  
> (let me know if i need to add more!)
> 
> also in this au, wilbur was brought back successfully the first time, and instead of coming back crazy he came back as big bro wilby

Quackity slammed the front door behind him, a small part of him hoping that the door broke. 

“Quackity! Come on, come back!” Karl called after him. Quackity didn’t even turn around, he couldn’t look at Karl right now. He couldn’t let Karl see that he was crying. Quackity just took a deep breath and unfurled his wings, taking off into the air. 

He flew up and up until he hit the cloudline, where he then found the fluffiest looking cloud he got and laid down on it. Quackity hid his head in the cloud, savoring both the softness and coldness the cloud was bringing him. He kinda feels bad for everyone else on the server (except Phil of course) no one else was able to experience the peace and joy that came from laying on a cloud. 

Avian bones are so thin that it allows them to be able to interact with the clouds without them disappearing at the first touch. Quackity saw it as an advantage, whenever he needed a break he could just fly up into the clouds. He used it frequently with Schlatt, it would never work out well, when he would come back down, he often was more in trouble then when he took off. 

He never thought he would have to use it with Karl and Sapnap, before tonight he had never even fought with the two. They were so happy together, no problems, but now Quackity had gone and ruined it all. It embarrassed him even more that the issue wasn’t even that big, he was making a problem out of nothing. 

Quackity groaned as he sat up, putting his head in between his knees. 

“Big Q, what are you doing up here?” A voice called out. Quackity jumped, nearly falling off the cloud. 

“Phil, jesus fuck, warn a guy next time,” Quackity mumbled. Phil chuckled, coming to sit on the cloud with Quackity. 

“It’s probably not good that you’re up here. I only come up here when I need to clear my head, too cold you know?” Phil asked, obviously trying to lure Quackity into talking about his feelings. 

“Stop trying to parent me,” Quackity said, playing with the cloud beneath him. Phil seemed to pause at that, not expecting Quackity to catch on. 

“Karl and Sap sent you, right?” Quackity asked, finally looking at Phil. Phil nodded, a small smile quirking up on his face. Quackity sighed, looking over the cloud to the world below. 

“At least you know they care,” Phil said. Quackity nodded, not feeling up to responding. Phil studied him, trying to decide how to deal with him. 

“Here, let me grab you a coat and some tea. If we’re gonna be camping out up here, we’re gonna be warm,” Phil said as he stood up. Before Quackity could even ask him not to, Phil’s wings were out and he was dropping from the cloud.

Quackity moved to the end of the cloud, letting his legs hang over. He could leave, find a new cloud, fuck he could just fly out of the server if he wanted to. Or he could throw them all for a loop and hide out in the nether. 

Eh, not worth the sickness that comes with going to the nether, avians were not built for going to the nether, it fucked with their immune system. 

Quackity just stared at the clouds passing him, he distantly wondered if his cloud was moving too, or if it was standing still. Floating still? 

“Quackity, weird to see you up here,” A voice spoke from behind him. Quackity felt the air leave his lungs, and a cold knife pressed against his throat. 

“Dream” Quackity breathed out. Dream chuckled behind him, pulling Quackity up to his feet to make him stand, wrapping his arm around Quackity to pull him back, pushing Quackity’s back into Dream’s chest. 

“You’re gonna come with me, without a fight, or your boys will suffer,” Dream whispered. Quackity nodded, panic flooding his chest. 

“But first,” Dream whispered, his hot breath making Quackity shivered. He then felt a hand grab onto his wing, Quackity’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. The hand in his wing clenched, and ripped. 

-

Phil hummed a small tune that Tommy used to sing as he flew back up to the cloud that Quackity had been sat on. In all truth, he had planned to go and see what was wrong with him once he saw the younger fly into the skyline, but Karl and Sapnap asking him too just made him go sooner. 

It was strange to see Quackity so upset, he had never truly seen the boy upset, besides when Wilbur had blown up L’Manburg. Phil just shook his head, everyone got upset from time to time. He finally recognized the cloud they had been sat on and flew to it, assuming Quackity was just buried in the white fluff. 

He hovered next to the cloud and gasped, dropping the tea and the jacket, letting it fall to the ground below. Quackity was no longer on the cloud, the only thing that remained were spots of blood, and a handful of Quackity’s feathers. Phil swallowed heavily, feeling a mix of panic and anger fill his chest. He plucked the feathers off the cloud, shoving them in his pocket to confirm with Quackity’s lovers that they were his. 

Phil then flew back down to the ground as fast as he could, landing with enough speed to create a small hole in the earth. 

“Phil? What’s wrong?” He heard Tubbo say, the boy walking over to him. Phil shook his head. 

“Where’s Karl and Sapnap?” He asked. Tubbo shrugged his shoulders.

“Their house probably, I don’t know,” Tubbo responded, Phil nodded and took off to their house, desperate to be told that these feathers belonged to any other type of bird, and not to Quackity. 

“Karl, Sapnap, open up!” Phil yelled as he banged on their door. He only had to bang for a second before the door flew open, causing Sapnap a near miss with Phil’s fist. 

“Phil! Did you find him?” Karl asked, popping up from behind Sapnap, a worried look painted on his face. Phil sighed, motioning for them to go inside the house. Sapnap opened the door wider to let him in. 

“I need you guys to stay calm. It’s not going to help anyone if you freak out. Okay?” Phil asked. The two nodded, Karl grabbing onto Sapnaps hand, rubbing anxious circles into his palm. 

Phil dug through his pocket, gripping lightly onto the feathers. He took a deep breath before pulling them out, and holding them out for Karl and Sapnap to see. Karl gasped, Sapnap’s jaw clenched. 

“Are those-” Sapnap started, anger lacing his tone. Karl stopped him, a hand placed on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“They’re his. Where is he?” Karl asked. Karl’s voice was shaky, tears starting to brim his eyes. 

“I don’t know. He was up on a cloud and I left to get him a coat and some tea so he didn’t freeze to death, when I came the feathers were left on the cloud and there was blood splattered around them,” Phil explained. Both were frozen in place, Phil was worried they were going to pass out. 

“Get out,” Sapnap mumbled, walking back over to the door. Phil looked at him confused. 

“Phil. Please, get the hell out!” Sapnap yelled, fire erupting over his skin. Phil almost gasped, he had forgotten Sapnap was a Blaze hybrid. Phil nodded, handing the feathers over to Karl before exiting the house.  
-  
Sapnap slammed the door shut behind Phil, leaving a burn mark on the door. 

“Sap, calm down honey,” Karl tried, staying put where he was. He had learned the hard way that you can’t calm down a blaze hybrid with reassuring touches. 

“How the fuck can I Karl! We made him upset, he goes and flies away and now he’s missing!” Sapnap yelled his fire burning even hotter. 

“Sapnap!” Karl yelled. Sapnap paused, looking at Karl. Karl had his hands up defensively, tears starting to spill over out of his eyes. Sapnap took a deep breath, forcing his fire to go out.

“Sorry,” Sapnap mumbled, wincing at the burn marks that now resided on the ceiling of their house. Karl then came over and hugged him, hands clutching onto his shirt. 

“What if he’s dead! That’ll be his last life! We can’t lose him for good!” Karl mumbled worriedly into Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap sighed, rubbing Karl’s back. 

“He’s not dead, we would’ve heard it on the communicator,” Sapnap told him. Karl nodded, finally taking a step back. Karl walked into the kitchen, filling up two glasses of water. 

Sapnap came to sit at their kitchen counter, the one where Quackity had fallen back asleep after Karl had woken him up by playing music as he started to clean the house. 

He had been sitting there waiting for Sapnap to finish making all of them breakfast, he had put his head down and that was it for him. Knocked out like a light, Sapnap didn’t know if Quackity knew this, but he made these cute little trills and coos when he slept. 

Quackity normality didn’t like his avian aspects ,hiding the feathers that resided on his ears, trying to hide his wings around people he didn’t know, hell the only person he let groom his feathers was Technoblade. Sapnap didn’t know when or why those two got so close, but it had happened a few months ago and now Quackity made sure to go visit the piglin at least once a week. 

Sapnap would be worried about Quackity cheating on them with Techno, but he was positive the piglin doesn’t actually have a heart. 

“Let’s just head to bed, huh?” Sapnap asked Karl as they finished their glasses of water. Karl nodded, placing the glasses into the sink to clean later. The two moved slowly through their normal nighttime ritual, missing a key aspect of it. They laid down in bed, unknowingly leaving a space between them for Quackity. They both looked at each other, noting the space between the two. 

“He’ll be alright,” Sapnap mumbled as he moved over to Karl, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Karl nodded, burying his face into Sapnap’s neck. 

“He’ll be okay,” Sapnap mumbled again to himself. 

They’ll be okay. 

-

“Dream, Sapnap never left you! He’s come to visit you! You’re in here for your own good!” Quackity yelled at Dream, pulling against his restraints. 

Dream let out a shout and threw his mask at Quackity, who avoided it with a quick duck, a piece of the white mask falling onto him. 

“You took him from me! You-you were supposed to stay with Schlatt, he would’ve killed you! None of you fucking idiots listen to me! First Wilbur, then Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, George! Can’t you all understand? I’m doing what’s best for all of you!” Dream shouted, hands tangled in his own head, face red from exertion. 

“What’s good for us? You’ve killed Tommy twice, you emotionally and physical abuse all of us! You manipulate us and only think for yourself! That’s why Sapnap left! Why do you think even George won’t come visit you! We all fucking hate you!” Quackity shouted, tears running down his face. 

He was hiding behind false confidence, Dream was the one with all the power here. Quackity was chained to a wall, his wings injured, no one knew he was here, he was fucked. 

Dream’s head snapped to him, his face completely blank. 

“And you think they don’t hate you?” Dream asked. Quackity tilted his head, beginning to move closer to the wall as Dream came towards him. 

“Schlatt obviously hated you, fuck, we all knew that. And do you wonder why none of us ever did anything? We liked watching you hurt, we fucking enjoyed it. We wanted him to just fucking kill you, it would’ve done the server so much better. I mean, if you think about it, YOU are the one who has caused all the problems. Afterall, you gave Schlatt the votes,” Dream said, having Quackity backed completely against the wall. 

Dream crouched down to him, grasping Quackity’s jaw in his hand, holding it hard enough to bruise. 

“Give me one good reason to not just take your last life right now?” Dream whispered. Quackity let out a huff of hair, too panicked to respond. Dream wouldn’t actually kill him, right?  
“Sapnap would never forgive you,” Quackity whispered, maintaining eye contact with Dream. He wasn’t going to back down, he was fighting for his life. He watched the information process through Dream’s mind, obviously fighting within himself. 

“I know you’re in there Dream, this isn’t you. You wouldn’t do this to us,”Quackity whispered, testing out a theory he’s had for some time now. Quackity had watched Dream’s unraveling from the very beginning of when he came onto this server. 

At first, Dream had been a very laid back and chill guy, always laughing, helping out everyone and anyone, but something changed. It was at the election, when Wilbur had announced Schlatt had won, something changed. He suddenly had a whole new personality, he shut himself away, constantly yelled at anyone who was in his path, pushed all of his friends away. He’s possessed. 

Quackity watched Dream’s pitch black eyes, they used to be blue. 

“Just, come back, please,” Quackity pleaded. Dream’s clench on his jaw loosened and Quackity saw just a touch of blue peak through his black eyes. 

But, the black quickly conquered the blue again, and Dream’s face set in a scowl. His other hand formed a fist and collided with Quackity, knocking him to the ground. An onslaught of punches, kicks, verbal abuse, and torture followed. 

When Dream finally got sick of him he scoffed, walking to the other side of the cell. He was staring at the lava. 

“You were right before,” Dream murmured, his back to Quackity. Quackity tried to push himself to his elbows, finding himself unable to do so. He felt something drip off his face and looked to the obsidian below him, he was bleeding. 

“Sapnap’s biggest flaw is his loyalty. It's led him into trouble multiple times, he stands by those he loves to a fault, too protective of them, willing to die for them. And we’re going to use that to our advantage,” Dream explained, pulling a bucket out of his inventory. How did he get a bucket in here? 

Quackity turned his head towards Dream, trying to see what he was doing with the bucket, but with his spotty vision in his left eye, and his difficulty with moving, he was having a hard time. 

Dream turned back around, the bucket now filled with lava. Quackity whimpered, having a feeling as to where this was going. Dream walked over to him, getting down on his knees next to Quackity. He pulled Quackity up, placing him on his knees, eye to eye with him. 

Quackity struggled to regain his breath from the amount of pain the motion caused. He watched with hazy eyes as Dream pulled out a vile of a purple-pulsating liquid. He opened the vile and painted it onto Quackity’s neck and around his nose and mouth. 

“If you’re almost dead, he’ll come running, he won’t be able to stop himself,” Dream said, Quackity watched as the lava glowed bright against Dream’s eyes. He knew what the potion was now. Fire resistance. 

Dream pulled out his communicator, pressing the record button. Dream smirked at Quackity, picking up the bucket. 

“Dream,” Quackity pleaded. Quackity just watched as the bucket of lava rose to above his own head. Quackity sighed and braced himself for the pain. He took a look at the communicator, looking dead into the camera. 

Then, as the lava hit, he screamed loud enough that the gods above would have to cover their ears. 

-

“So, there was no sign as to who took him or where he could’ve gone,” Wilbur asked. Karl shook his head, taking a glance at Sapnap. Sapnaps head was in his hands. The two hadn’t been able to sleep for long, not without Quackity in their arms. 

“Could he have just left on his own?”Ranboo asked. Karl had half the mind to scream at the kid, but that wouldn’t be fair to him. Ranboo didn’t really know Quackity, he didn’t know that Quackity would never just abandon his friends.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Techno told Ranboo. Ranboo nodded, stepping back. 

“Is it possible when we opened the portal, or whatever, to bring Wilbur back that Schlatt could have slipped out? We did hear him when we first started the ritual,” Tubbo asked. Karl felt his body lock at the suggestion. 

When Quackity had first entered into their relationship he was a shell of a person. He flinched at every quick movement, anytime alcohol was brought out he would leave, anytime Karl and Sapnap raised their voices he would panic. Karl prayed to prime that wasn’t it. 

“No, I asked if he wanted to come with me when I left, he said he was perfectly content with where he was,” Wilbur responded. Karl breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Then, I know we ruled it out, but I think we actually have to consider that he left himself. No one else on the server has a problem with him,” Niki spoke from her chair. There were a few murmurs that followed, some of agreement, some of disagreement.  
“That doesn't explain the blood,” Phil rebutted. “He also didn’t seem upset enough to just leave, he just needed someone to talk to.” 

Karl wiped away a tear that had been falling down his face. All of this because of a stupid fucking law saying three people couldn’t be married in one ceremony. 

“Phil, do you know if there are any avian hunters in the area? I know you keep track of them,” Puffy asked from behind Niki. Phil shook his head. 

Karl remembered Quackity telling him about avian hunters once. They had killed his parents and taken Quackity hostage with them. Apparently any type of avian feathers were worth serious money, so they had taken Quackity to have access to all the feathers he would lose as he grew. 

That’s where Quackity had met Sam. Sam was a trader, since he was half creeper he had easier access to some mob items that others would have to risk tooth and limb for. He had been trading with the hunters when he saw Quackity. He offered everything he had for Quackity, not wanting to see the child raised just for the sake of his feathers. 

“There are none in the area, Dream put a ban on them when Quackity got here,” Phil explained. Puffy nodded. The room was then at a standstill, they were out of ideas. 

“Help! Help!” Tommy called as he ran into the community house. Everyone’s head snapped to Tommy. The kid was panting, bent over at the waist trying to catch his breath. 

“Toms! What’s wrong? Breathe kid!” Wilbur shouted as he ran over to his brother. 

“Sam! Prison! Dream!” Tommy panted out, obviously not able to get a full sentence out. 

“Did something happen at the prison?” Wilbur asked. Tommy nodded, wheezing for air. 

“Dream!” Sapnap said as he sprang out of his chair. Karl watched as Sapnap looked at his communicator, everyone else watching him as well. 

“How does he have his communicator?” Sapnap mumbled. Karl watched as Sapnap viewed whatever it was Dream had sent to him, his skin gradually getting more red the longer he watched, eventually igniting. 

Karl heard a scream sound from the communicator, his heart skipping a beat at who’s scream it was. 

“Was that?” Ranboo asked. Sapnap let out a yell as he threw his communicator at the wall. 

“Everyone suit up, we’re going to the prison.” Karl said.

30 minutes earlier

Sam felt uneasy, there was something off in his prison, he could just sense it. But, there was no way anything was wrong, he had built it himself, he knew there was no way anything could be wrong. Sam gave a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair. Well, there was no harm in checking, right?

Sam adorned himself in armor before making his way to the only prisoner that resided in his jail. Dream had scared him when he was first dropped off here, but not anymore. The man had quickly unraveled in the solitude that being in this prison brought him. Anytime he went to check on him Dream was normally just sitting against the wall, eyes blankly staring into the obsidian that surrounded him. 

He didn’t understand how Dream had gone so downhill so fast, Quackity had always told him Dream was the nicest guy he ever met. How had he done all of this? 

Sam arrived across from the cell, the heat from the surrounding lava making the room uncomfortably hot. He called out to Dream, letting him know to stand back. He floated over the lava moat, dropping the wall of lava that kept him imprisoned. He watched as the wall vanished, prepared to stare at Dream. 

His heart dropped. 

“Quackity!” Sam yelled, going to run over to his son. He was quickly stopped by a sword being held to Quakcity’s throat, a pale hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head up. 

Most of his face and body were covered in burn marks, most blistering and bleeding. Quackity was barely conscious, only occasionally letting out a small whimper. Sam’s breath came out in stuttered gasps, panic filling every ounce of his body. How had Dream done this? 

“Nice day, isn’t it Sam?” Dream asked, casually looking at Sam. Sam was going to kill him. 

“You have two choices here, but let me warn you now, both end up with me escaping this wretched place,” Dream said, finally dropping Quackity head. Sam winced at the sound of pain that came from his mouth. Sam looked at Quackity, noticing how Quackity’s throat and nose area were completely unscathed. 

The bastard had this planned out, he had tortured him, but made sure not to kill him. 

“Like hell I would let you leave here,” Sam growled out pointing his sword at Dream. Dream chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Here are your choices, you either agree to let me out, I bring Quackity with me, and he gets the medical attention he needs,” Dream explained. Sam looked at Quackity, his son was shaking, whether it be from fear, pain, or from the effort it took to keep him from falling to the ground. 

“Or, I kill you and him, and leave anyway,” Dream finished. Sam looked at him, then back at his son. Quackity had raised his head, looking into his fathers eyes, sending a message.  
“Don’t let him leave,” Quackity’s eyes pleaded. Sam took a step forward, his sword drawn and pointed at Dream’s neck. Dream smiled, a wicked smile Sam had never seen before. 

“I’m so glad you chose this way, much more fun,” Dream said before charging him. Sam was barely able to move before he felt something plunge through his stomach. Sam’s entire vision went fuzzy, the only thing he could hear were cries from Quackity. 

He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. How did his sword get through his armor? 

As he laid on the ground his vision faded in and out, and time faded away. He heard distant yelling. 

The last thing he saw was Quackity getting dragged away, screaming and fighting against Dream. 

-

Sapnap clenched his jaw as he fought against the effort it took to keep himself from bursting into flames. 

Sapnap had to watch as his missing fiance, who was chained and badly beaten, was doused with lava. Dream had tried to kill his fiance. He was going to kill Dream. 

“Sap, what’s the plan here?” Karl asked as he came up next to Sapnap. Sapnap took a deep breath, smoke coming from his nose. 

“Kill Dream,” Sapnap told him. Karl looked surprised. 

“Are you sure?” Karl asked. Sapnap nodded, eyes straight ahead to the prison that had finally come into view. 

“Karl, in the video Dream sent me, he poured a bucket of lava on Q,” Sapnap told him, speeding up his pace. He heard Karl gasp. 

“How are we killing him?” Karl asked. Sapnap let out a laugh. 

“How are we going to get into the prison? Sam is the only one who knows his way around,” Technoblade mentioned. Sapnap paused as they reached the doors, he hadn’t thought about that. 

“Tommy said he had left all of it open,” Wilbur piped up. Sapnap nodded. He then turned around to the rest of them. 

“Okay, Puffy, Phil, Niki, Jack, stay out here, look keep watch. Wilbur, Techno, Karl, George, come with me,” Sapnap commanded. He then took off into the prison, the rest following him. 

They walked in silence through the prison, the lava comforting Sapnap, they finally reached Dream’s cell. 

It was wide open. 

The group quickly crossed the moat, a gasp erupting at the scene. Sam was laying on the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood. George ran over to him, him having the most medical knowledge of the group. 

“Is he alive?” Techno asked as George was examining him. 

“Barely,” George said, pulling out a healing potion. He poured it all over the source of the bleeding, and the color slowly started coming back into Sam. It took a few seconds before they were able to sit Sam up. 

“Sam? Sam can you hear us?” Sapnap asked, crouching in front of him. Sam opened his eyes, blinking a few times before recognizing Sapnap. 

“Quackity,” Sam whispered, breathing deeply. Sapnap felt his heart stop beating. 

“Where’s Quackity, Sam, do you know if he’s okay?”Sapnap asked. Sam shook his head. 

“He’s hurt, bad, Dream,” Sam wheezed out. George then stopped him, handing over more of the healing potion. 

“Dream must’ve stabbed Sam, then took off with Quackity,” Techno grunted out. Sapnap nodded. Sam made a sound of agreement. 

“He could be anywhere by now! Fuck, if he was able to get out of here, get back in with Quackity, get a sword, a bucket, his comm, he could be out of server by now,” George muttered angrily. Dreams personality switch had hit all of them hard, but George especially. He had watched his best friend turn into someone he didn’t even recognize. 

“He’s making sure Q can’t die,” Sam whispered. Everyone looked at Sam confused.  
“What do you mean?” Karl asked. Sam took a deep breath.

“He had no burn marks on his neck or around his nose, Dream must have had fire res,” Sam explained. Sapnap’s entire body felt hot, Karl quickly grabbed his hand, a reason to not ignite. 

“So, there’s a point to what he’s doing. He thinks he can get something out of doing all of this,” Techno said. Sapnap felt sick. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,”Sapnap said. He watched as George helped Sam to his feet, Sam only having to slightly lean on him. 

“Well, to do that we have to find him first,” Karl said offhandedly. They began their journey back when they were stocked as a boom sounded from outside. 

“TNT, we have to get out before the prison goes into lockdown,” Sam said. They all nodded, Techno took Sam from Geroge, lifting him into his arms before the group started running out of the prison. Sirens blared as more TNT sounded, the group ran even faster, finally coming up to the doors. 

But they were stopped. 

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Dream said. Sapnap felt all the air leave his body. 

He watched as Phil, Niki, Jack, and Puffy, ran into the prison, yelling all types of words before the doors to the prison slammed shut, locking them inside. 

Dream smiled at Sapanp, tightening the grip he had on Quackity. Dream's arm was wrapped around Quackity’s middle, holding him flush against Dream. Quackity was slumped against him, all of his weight being supported by Dream. He saw what Sam was talking about, the only area with no burns was his neck. 

“Dream, what the fuck are you doing!”Sapnap yelled, pushing Karl behind him. Dream laughed, he watched as his eyes filled with tears. 

“I brought him for you! I’ve been keeping him alive!” Dream shouted. Sapnap felt a weird twinge as he watched tears roll down Dream’s face. What was wrong with him? 

“Dream, just give him back. We can all calm down and talk as soon as I know that he’s okay,” Sapnap said softly, trying to calm him down, he took a step towards Dream. 

“No!” Dream shouted as he stepped backwards, pressing his sword against Quackity’s middle. He heard Q give a small whimper. Quackity opened his eyes, looking at Sapnap. 

Quackity smiled when he saw him. It was a tired smile, a relieved smile. Sapnap felt his heart break and melt at the same time. He will do whatever it takes to get his boy back. 

“What do you want, Dream?” Techno asked. Dream glared at Techno. He looked back to Sapnap. 

“I want my bestfriends back,” Dream said. Sapnap took a step back, he then looked to George. George’s face was scrunched in anger, his cheeks red. 

“And you thought the way to do that was by kidnapping and torturing someone?” George yelled, stepping up to Dream. Dream seemed surprised for a second before his face hardened again. 

“I do all of this. I make a server for us to live in, I make sure both of you are happy, safe, and keep all of your lives! Then, I even keep this piece of shit alive, and you repay me like this!” Dream yelled as he dropped Quackity to the ground. Quackity grunted as he hit the ground. Sapnap winced when he saw his fiance's wings, they were burnt, most of the feathers gone or singed. 

“Dream, please, you gotta stop,” George pleaded, coming to stand on the other side of Sapnap. 

“And why should I? Just so you all can shut me back in the prison? Punish me for trying to rid the server of everything that’s wrong with it? Can’t you see! If everyone just listened to me and followed what I say, we wouldn’t be here! Tommy should be in exile! Wilbur should still be dead! Quackity should be fucking dead!” Dream shouted as he kicked Quackity’s ribs. 

Sapnap saw red, his fire reigniting. 

“If you touch him one more time I’ll fucking kill you!” Techno yelled, his sword drawn. Sapnap nodded, agreeing with Techno. Dream laughed like a madman. 

“You think you can kill me? There’s a difference between you and me Techno. Despite how much you deny it, you can indeed die. I know you can. But me? I’m a fucking God! You could never kill me if you tried!” Dream yelled, a maniacal look on his face, the tears still running down his cheeks. 

“He’s right. We need something else. Something that would hurt him,” Sam mumbled to the group. George turned to him. 

“Kill me,” he whispered. Sapnaps head snapped to Geroge. 

“No, we’ll find something else. He can’t take us all at once,” Sapnap said, bringing his attention back to Quackity. He was on his back now, Dream’s foot planted on his chest.  
“We all know how much Dream cares for me, if I die he’ll snap out of whatever this is and we can kill him,” George whispered. Sapnap swallowed heavily, eyes watering. Quackity was now grasping weakly at Dream’s ankle. Dream was staring down at Quackity, saying something to him. Sapnap couldn’t hear it from where he was. 

“How do we know he won’t just kill Quackity when he sees you dead?”Phil asked. George took a deep breath. 

“Stab me in the stomach, I won’t die instantly,” George supplied. The group was silent, before Sapnap spoke up. 

“And you’re sure about this?” Sapnap asked. George nodded. 

“I’ll do it, no hard feelings,” Techno said. George nodded. 

“Let’s play it up, get his attention,” George whispered as he unclasped his armor. Techno nodded. George took a quick look at Dream before throwing his armor to the ground, taking a step closer to Dream. 

“That's it! I’m done! Dream is right! We’re all so ungrateful for all that he's done for us!” George yelled. Sapnap was surprised, he didn’t know George could act. He watched as Dream’s head snapped over to the commotion, Dream’s eyes focusing on George. 

“Are you fucking crazy George? You’re just gonna betray us like that? You know he’s fucking insane!” Techno yelled back, taking a few steps forward so he’s directly across from George. George scoffed. 

“As if you aren’t fucking insane? Dream at least kept him from dying! You’ve killed him twice!” George shouted back. Techno paused. Sapnap couldn’t tell if that was just acting or if that was his actual reaction. 

“Fuck all of you, I’m joining Dream,” George said as he turned around, starting to walk towards Dream. Sapnap watched as Techno pulled out his sword. Sapnap looked away, not wanting to see his friend die, instead focusing his entire attention on Dream. 

He heard the gasp from George, then the clank his armor made as he fell to his knees. He watched Dream’s face morph into pure anger. 

“George!” He screamed as he ran over to him. Sapnap shoved Karl forward, pushing Karl towards Quackity. Karl quickly took the hint and ran over to Quackity, Niki and Phil following behind.

Sapnap then turned to Dream and George, confident that Quackity was now safe in the hands of Karl. Dream was hunched over George, sobbing into his hair. George was pale, most of the blood already drained from his body. 

Their comms all pinged as George took his final breath, body dissipating into thin air. Sapnap walked up next to Dream, crouching across from him. He looked into Dream’s eyes, they were blue again, they hadn’t been blue in so long. 

“Kill me,” Dream whispered. Sapnap flinched, surprised. 

“What?” Sapnap asked. He gave a quick look to Techno, who was standing behind Dream, sword still drawn in case anything was to happen.

“Kill me, he’ll leave, I’ll still live. Please,” Dream begged him. Sapnap didn’t understand. Who was Dream talking about. Sapnap didn’t have time to think about it before a sword was pushed through Dreams back, straight through to his heart. Sapnap gasped, backing away. 

Techno winced as he pulled his sword out, throwing a glance to Sapnap. Sapnap watched as Dream fell back, but then he started convulsing violently. 

“What the fuck,” Jack breathed out as they watched Dream seize. He seized for a few more seconds before black fog started rising from his body. 

“Holy shit, he was possessed,” Niki said. Sapnap watched as all the fog left Dream’s body, and as his injury vanished, leaving with the demon. 

“Hey, we got it from here, go to your boy,” Techno said, grabbing Sapnap and planting him on his feet. Sapnap blinked a few times before nodding, and running over to where Quackity was still laying on the ground. He slid in next to Karl. 

“How is he?” Sapnap asked, hands hovering, not quite sure what to do. 

“We’re giving him as many potions as we can, he’ll live, but this recovery will be rough,” Karl explained. Sapnap nodded, gently grabbing onto Quackity’s hand. He looked to Quackity’s face, he was awake. 

“You’re gonna be alright, Q, you’re safe now,” Sapnap told him. Quackity smiled and gave a small nod. 

Sapnap felt Karl take his other hand. He looked over to Karl, feeling a tear fall down his face. 

His boys were safe. 

-  
Karl sighed as he heard their alarm go off. He didn’t want to get up. Besides, the alarm wasn’t even for anything important. He had set it the night before as a reminder to clean the house, but now that he was thinking about it, the house didn’t need to be cleaned. He felt Quackity groan from where his face was buried in Karls chest. 

Karl chuckled, “aw poor duckling, did I wake you?” He felt a kick in his shin. Karl let out a sound of surprise as he brought his leg back, softly kicking back at Quackity. 

“I am begging you two to flirt at any other time that is not the asscrack of dawn,” Sapnap groaned from his place behind Quackity. He heard Quackity burst out laughing, laughing hard enough that the bed was starting to shake. Both Karl and Sapnap soon joined in. 

They continued laughing before he Quackity let out a gasp of pain. Sapnap pulled his arms back from where they had been wrapped around Quackity’s stomach, and Karl sat up. 

“You okay?” Karl asked. Quackity nodded, pushing himself up as well. 

“I’m fine, just a bit sore, broken ribs and all,” he said obviously trying to make a joke. 

Karl let his eyes roam over his fiance. His wings had grown back fully already in the few months since the incident. In the beginning he had all white feathers, Phil said it was something about the feathers needing to age. 

But now, they were back to their full golden glory, and Karl was pretty sure they might’ve been just a little darker. He continued to look around his body. Almost all of his skin was covered in scars now. Quackity was very adamant on hiding them, constantly having some type of jeans and jackets on. But, he was very quickly reprimanded by his doctor, saying the burns needed to be able to breathe.

So now, everyday Quackity walked outside in shorts and a t-shirt, scars fully showing. His face is red the entire time, usually hiding behind him, Sapnap, even Techno the one time Glatt came into the room. 

Karl thought they were beautiful, he thought they told a story. The way they go up and down his arms, as if Quackity was some type of painting. He knew the way his fiance got them was terrible, the most painful thing he’s ever experienced, but it was just one more thing that added to him now. 

“What are we doing today?” Quackity asked. Karl shrugged, looking at Sapnap. Sapnap shrugged as well. 

“Picnic?” Quackity asked. Sapnap smiled. 

“I’d be down for a picnic, just us? Or do you want to invite other people?” Karl asked. Quackity’s cheeks flushed a perfect shade of red. 

“I was hoping for just us, but if you guys want to invite someone else, we can,” Quackity offered. Karl rolled his eyes, kissing Quackity’s hot cheek. 

“Of course we’re fine with just us, you don’t have to be embarrassed to ask us to spend time together, baby,” Karl said. 

The three hadn’t gotten married since the fight, well, officially they haven’t gotten married. But, to the citizens of the SMP, they were married. The three had decided that instead of having to have separate weddings they would just not tell the law that they were getting married. 

They had Tubbo officiate, as president of the country. Sapnap and Karl wore suits, Quackity wore a wedding dress. There wasn’t a dry eye in church prime when the three were wed. 

Though, even though Karl would never admit it, when Sam talked to both him and Sapnap about keeping his boy happy and safe and cared for, Karl might’ve started crying out of fear. Sapnap did too, he just won’t admit it. 

Stuff had gotten a bit shaky when Glatt had showed up, he showed up in a similar state to Ghostbur, having limited memories. It was pretty awkward since he thought him and Quackity were still married, it was an awkward talk they had to have with the ghost. 

“I mean, technically, I am still married to him,” Quackity mumbled as the three watched Glatt cry. 

Then, Dream. 

The first three months of Quackity’s recovery, he couldn’t even leave the hospital. Which was fine with both Sapnap and Karl, it just meant Quackity was more safe. 

But, the issue was that Dream was in the room down the hall from him. Quackity wasn’t supposed to know that, but George had accidentally mentioned it by accident. Logically Quackity knew that the Dream that had kidnapped and tortured him wasn’t the Dream that was with them now, but PTSD is PTSD. 

He had freaked out, demanding to be let out of the hospital. Karl and Sapnap couldn’t calm him down no matter how hard they tried. The doctors had to sedate him so he didn’t further injure himself. 

Soon enough, Dream left the hospital, he had asked to talk to Quackity, but Quackity said he wasn’t ready, and Dream moved on. George kept Quackity updated on how he was doing though, how he was handling life now that he was in control again.  
Then, when Quackity got out of the hospital, he agreed to talk to Dream. Karl doesn’t know what the two talked about, but he did know that Dream came out with a bloody nose and Quackity with a proud smile. 

“I forgave him, under one condition. That I got to give him one good ass punch,” Quackity had explained with a laugh. Karl had been so proud of him, Quackity was finally back to his full self. 

Karl was scared they had lost Quackity, first he had been placed into a coma for the first month of his hospital stay, the second month he didn’t talk, the third he had nightmares every night, waking up screaming for Dream to stop. 

He still has those sometimes, normally when he goes to bed before Sapnap and Karl. He’ll panic in his dreams, subconsciously reaching out for either of them in his sleep, and when he would be met with an empty bed, he’d panic even more. That’s when the new rule of everyone going to bed at the same time started. 

Who knew a 10pm bedtime would change their life as much as it did. 

But, through all of his recovery, Kale’s favorite part was when Quackity was finally able to fly again. He had been scared he would never be able to fly again. He described each day waiting for his grown feathers to grow in was torture. He would sit outside for hours, just watching the birds in the sky, watching the clouds go past. 

Then, his feathers grew in, and Phil brought him to a cliff. Karl had never seen an avian learn to fly, since Quackity was able to fly much before he had met Karl. He had no clue they fucking push each other off cliffs. 

His heart genuinely dropped out of his ass and into the nether when he watched Phil shove Quackity off the cliff, supposedly prepared to let the boy fall to his death. But, there was then a shout of joy before Quackity came soaring back up, laughing the whole way up. 

“Karl! C’mon, get up! You’re on my wing!” Quackity whined. Karl snapped out of his memories, looking down to where Quackity’s wing was trapped under Karl’s leg. 

“And why should I?” Karl asked. Quackity groaned before jumping and digging his fingers into Karl’s sides, making him spazz and fall off the bed. 

He heard Quackity and Sapnap shrieking in laughter as he cursed their existence. 

“Oh ha ha ha, so funny. You just almost killed your fiance, but laugh it up,” Karl grumbled as he stood up. As he should’ve known, that only spurred them on more. 

“Well c’mon, we’re burning daylight! Let’s go on that picnic!” Quackity shouted as he hopped out of bed. Karl sighed as he watched Quackity run down the hallway and throw the front door open. Poor guy didn’t even know he was only in his- 

“Big Q, put some god damn clothes on!” He heard Tommy yell from the front yard. He heard Quackity’s shriek in response. He laughed and looked at Sapnap, who’s smile was covering his entire face. Sapnap came up behind him and hugged him, resting his chin on Karl’s shoulder. 

“Told you everything would be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!  
> kudos and comments make my day!!  
> if you want to see where this originated from, check out my tumblr!  
> @tommyinnitapologist  
> <3


End file.
